


Happy Birthday Sharkweek

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Kind of half assed bc last second, M/M, MakoHaru is established, MakoRin is more bromance, Rins birthday 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The title is just a 50% off reference because why not





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a last minute thing I did but I hope you like it

It was a cold February morning, the day before Rin Matsuoka’s birthday. Snow was blowing around the quiet town of Iwatobi, and the cold air was still enough to pierce through your coat if you didn't wear any layers. The icicles sparkled in the sunlight. 

The stores were open but most of the town's citizens stayed in the coffee shops to get warm, but one teenager in particular was roaming the shops for the perfect gift for his friend's birthday. Tachibana Makoto was looking at a row of CDs, ones that were in Rin’s music taste and saw a new album from a group Rin really enjoyed. 

Makoto grabbed it off the rack and walked to the check out, paying for the CD and walking outside, sitting on a bench outside the store and ripped open the red colored tissue paper, and set the CD in the red gift bag, along with a card he wrote out previously and stuffed the tissue paper inside. 

He stood up and then started for the train station, he had finished shopping just in time to head to Haru's for Rin’s birthday. The early morning hours weren't so packed. But he knew when he and Haru would return to Tokyo, it would be busy with people. 

Makoto stepped off the train and exited the station, taking off down the street, one he's been down many times before growing up. He still knew the shortcuts to his house and ran down the alleyways, taking various different turns. 

It wasn't long before he was in front of Haru's, walking into the house like it was still tradition, even though Haru didn't live here anymore. Makoto walked into the living room and sets his gift bag beside Sousuke's, and sits down next to Haru. 

After the festivities, Rin walked up to Makoto as he and Haru were getting ready to go back to Tokyo. Makoto looked at Rin and Rin sighed and smiled. “Thanks again for the CD Makoto.” He said and walked out after slapping him on the back. 

Makoto nodded and walked out with Haru, holding the smaller boy's hand as he locked up, them walking to the station.


End file.
